Content delivery services, such as multimedia content streaming and conversational services, have become an important component of consumer demand in mobile data services. In an example, content consumer device, such as mobile user equipment (UE), may connect to these content delivery services to deliver content to a user on the device. Example content delivery services may include packet-switched streaming (PSS) and Multimedia Broadcast Multicast Service (MBMS), as discussed in the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) family of standards (e.g., 3GPP Long Term Evolution release 10, 3GPP standard 36.21× vb.x.x, release 11 and beyond).
In some examples, in order to begin a content presentation session (e.g., a video), one or more messages are passed between the content consumer device and the content delivery service. In an example, some services may acquire information about the content consumer device's capabilities. This information may be used by the content delivery service to modify one or more of what content is streamed, or how the content is streamed. The modification of the streaming content may provide a higher level of quality to the user, a more efficient use of network resources, or achievement of other goals.